List Of The Ghosts Of The Mansion Episodes
These Are The Episodes In The Ghosts Of Luigi's Mansion Season 1 Episode 1: The Fat And The Scary Mr. Luggs Emerges From His Painting And Eats Bowsers Breakfast. Then Mrs Petunia Also Escapes And Chases Ludwig Only To Be Scared Off By Her Own Reflection. Mr. Luggs Later Goes Back Into His Painting Leaving Bowsers Food On The Floor. Episode 2: The Waltzing Party Ludwig Is Throwing A Waltz Party Of Evil. After Breaking The Record Player He Was Trying To Use Larry Tries To Get Out Bowers Record Player He Keeps In His Closet Only To Let Out The Floating Whirlindas And They Start Waltzing On The Ballroom Floor. Episode 3: Food For Petey Bowser Jr's Favourite Plant Petey Has Grown To A Dangerous Size. While Looking For Meat Spooky The Ghost Dog Emerges From His Painting Eating The Meat Not Before The Koopalings Found Out That Petey Can Walk Now And Ate All The Meat Before Spooky Does. Episode 4: Our Friend The Jar Collecting Ghost Ludwig Goes Hunting With His Reluctant Siblings, They Are Fallowed By Jarvis A Friendly Jar Collecter Who Emerges From His Painting. Episode 5: Meaty Meat Ludwig makes a gourmet dinner, leaving the kitchen in a mess. invisible ghosts called Henry And Orville The Twin Brothers emerges from there painting and causes mischief. Episode 6: Ghostly Baby Chauncy The Spoiled Baby terrorises Ludwig. Episode 7: The Mirror-Gazing Mother Lydia The Mirror-Gazing Mother Takes Wendy To The Mirror Room Of Bowsers Castle To Hide From Ludwig. Episode 8: 'The Spell' Iggy finds a spell book and mistakenly summons some rich ghosts. Episode 9: The Medicine Bowser has a cold, so Iggy makes up some medicine. Sue Pea emerges from her painting and drinks it. Episode 10: The Jumbo Ghost Ludwig nails the portrait ghosts paintings, only for it to be immediately broken open by Boolossus that begins shaking everyone. Episode 11: Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite Ludwig goes to sleep but something horrid emerges from it's painting and kidnaps Lemmy. Ludwig goes in to rescue him. Episode 12: Return Of The Twins Henry And Orville (From Meaty Meat) Returns And Runs Off With Wendy And Playing With Her Hairbow. Episode 13: The Ache Bowser has toothache so The Older Koopalings goes to sort it out. Larry wedges open the trap door so he can eat some meat, inevitably releasing Mr. Luggs (Again) which decides to eat him instead. This episode is centered on Larry trying to escape from the fat ghost. Episode 14: The Racket The Clockwork Soldiers has escaped there painting and Ludwig must catch it before it wakes Bowser. Episode 15: The Ghosts Of The Mansion Whilst cleaning out his music room Ludwig finds an old radio and all the ghosts (past and future) emerge from there paintings to dance to the theme tune. This episode acts as more of a music video of the series. Episode 16: Bad Food Jarvis returns and eats all the garbage; he then causes trouble by going up in the lift to Bowers room. Episode 17: Gross! A ghost mother bird escapes her painting and lays her eggs. Little things hatch quickly only to pop almost immediately, causing havoc for poor Ludwig. Episode 18: Flyin' Thingy Ludwig is trying to take a photograph of Wendy and Morton but gets interrupted by a green flying bat ghost. Episode 19: What's going On? Ludwig is taking everyone on a picnic but has to scratch Bowser before he leaves. While he's gone something pulls Lemmy into the ghost world. This episode is centered on Lemmy and his experiences through the ghost world then the haunted woods. Episode 20: Midnight Snack Whilst everyone is asleep, Sue Pea, Henry, Orville, and Chaunsey emerge and raid the kitchen, causing a mess. Episode 21: Gross Stuff Ludwig makes some medicine for his headache, but after drinking it he turns into a horrible monster koopa. Episode 22: 'Sniff This' Shivers the Butler sneaks up on Ludwig while he's trying to unclog a drain. Bogmire comes out too, and in the end solves both his problems.